Nexocraft.exe
Introduction I am Barry Helms, a game developer. I won't tell you who I work for and where I live. I am in my mid 20's and I earn a fair amount of money per day. Yes, per day, since I hate waiting and my boss agreed to pay me each and every day. Enough said, I will tell you my experience of the horrible game, Nexocraft. ONE MONTH EARLIER Week 1 I was kinda jobless, I earned money online but it did not fit the bill I had been paying every month of the services. I make flash games for fun and I earn money out of them. I had enough, so I searched for a company that made games. Luckily, they needed the last person for the job so I took it. Now, I am paid a suitable amount of money every single day just by making games for the company. The company is known locally, just famous with cities and states. Not yet known from the outside country. Week 2 Just fixing some bugs of the games that people complained about. Once I finished fixing and eradicating the bugs, I took a short break. My boss commended me for my work and he told me that I deserved a break. Me and my friends celebrated because why not? We celebrated in my apartment and we did some LAN gaming. We all liked Minecraft because we liked to play something involving crafting, surviving, exploring, etc. Until that time, I received a message from a guy about complaints of a game that we recently produced, titled Drego. Little did we know, it was a setup. Me and my friends were staring at my monitor because the file that the guy sent me was an .exe file. It was called Nexocraft. The first message said, "ENJOY THE GAME BARRY AND COMPANY :))))))))". My friends suddenly found the .exe file in their laptops. We just made a LAN game to test out the game. It was horrible, the graphics were so bad, the user interface was complicated and generally, the game was really bad. I would give a -10/10 for this. We tried deleting the game in vain. Week 3 For over a week, me and my friends tried to erase the game in our program files but it did not work. We had sleeping problems because we all had the same nightmare. In our dreams, it was so vivid. We see the vision of hell. Flames and blood everywhere, and screams could be heard for miles. Yeah, you will say, it's a cliché, I know these kinds of creepypastas. I am telling you, this is not over yet for our experience. Every time we wake up, we see a vision of a location. It could be a city, village or whatnot. It's deja vu, but in an instant we see news reports of houses burning, people stuck in their houses and some people having bloody marks in their body. It was an odd shape, until we realized that it was a logo of Nexocraft. Me and my friends had a plan. We tracked the IP address of the guy that sent me the game and we will report to the police of this incident. We tried to track it but it did not work. Instead it gave a message, HAHAHA. Soon enough, the guy messaged me, "you want my address so bad? Come to this location or I WILL. YOU HAVE 2 WEEKS BECAUSE I CAN WAIT." Nah, I'm not scared, I'm mad at him. He killed the innocent. He made me and my friends have a horrible week. We asked the boss if we can take the whole week off next week because of personal reasons. He said to all of us, "Sure, since you guys did splendid work. Just come the next thing after you break extra early." We agreed. Week 4 We went to the location, as suspected, the guy did not show up. Instead, he left a letter. It said, "This is for Barry, the rest, stay in that dark room, lock yourself and talk to each other. Barry, you are given two options, to fight, or to watch the innocent die. If you want to watch the innocent die, leave the place with your friends. If you seek justice and end this madness, prepare yourself. Will you sacrifice for the people you love and the strangers or to prove your cowardice? Take 30 steps forward, turn right then left, take another 30 steps, then go down the ladder. Once you went down, flip the switch, and open the door. You will then face me." My friends did what the letter said and I did my part. Once I went down the ladder, there was no switch or a door, it is like an abyss. No light, no where to go. I shouted, "COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE!!!" A monitor produced Nexocraft and it says that I'm forced to play. I had no other option left. I did play and that's when horrible imagery burned in my mind. I see people get killed in brutal way, WORSE than Mortal Kombat X. Houses get destroyed, many homeless people are found in the streets, and people were sick with incurable diseases. I broke the screen and used my phone to find the way out, good thing there was an emergency exit but the emergency light was broken. I was out, but when I met my friends, they were all dead........ They were treated the same way I saw in Nexocraft. Police came to me and they arrested me on the spot. WEEK 5 Yes, it's this week now. The same week of the introduction I made. I've been accused of murder and satanic rituals. I will receive a death penalty. I escaped prison and have a bounty. I made this creepypasta at a local internet building. I keep seeing a figure of a man staring at the corner of my vision. He is smiling every time I suffered so much. The man called the police because of my bounty and I guess it will be my end. I'm going to jump to end my misery rather to die in prison. DON'T LET HIM LURE YOU TO HIS TRAP OR YOU WILL END THE SAME FATE AS ME. You............ will........................ DON'T WORRY GUYS, NEXOCRAFT IS FUN AND EXCITING. COME PLAY WITH ME :)))))))))))))))))) JUST COME TO THIS LOCATION AND GET FREE ITEMS!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S 100% LEGIT AND RATED 10/10 Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Long Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta